The industries relating to personal style and fashion are constantly growing and evolving. People are continually striving to create and maintain their personal look, style, and identity while keeping in tune with the latest trends as they hit the fashion scene. Among the many facets of which these multimillion dollar trades are comprised, the field of health and beauty care which includes makeup products is perhaps the largest and most regarded. A trip down the cosmetic isle of any store allows one to quickly realize the hundreds, if not thousands, of products available for use. One common aspect of almost all makeup products is that the cost and volume of packaging and retail material outweigh that of the actual product itself. One product that possesses this trait prominently is that of the eyeliner pencil.
Conventional cosmetic pencils include a wooden shaft having an elliptic, or oval-shaped, longitudinally extending channel filled with a cosmetic core. Following sharpening, a smooth continuous inwardly tapering cosmetic core tip is formed terminating at a curved edge as seen in US Patent Application No. 20040175223.
All of the associated packaging and material enclosure is simply discarded when the product is consumed. This not only represents a large manufacturing cost, but contributes to excess material in our landfills and recycling centers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which eyeliner containers packaging modified to address the above mentioned concerns. The development of the eyeliner pencil with refillable cartridge fulfills this need.